The present invention generally relates to a mechanical arrangement including a manual paper feeding mechanism and more particularly, to a paper transport control device for use in a mechanical arrangement including a manual paper feeding mechanism.
Generally, in an electrophotographic copying apparatus, for example, there has been employed a jam detecting mechanism which automatically operates when the copying has been started. Accordingly, even in manual paper feeding whereby copy paper sheets are manually supplied one sheet by one sheet, jam detection is performed as in the automatic paper feeding after the paper feeding has been started. However, in the manual paper feeding, there are cases where an operator has become aware of malfunction in the paper feeding after the paper has been inserted into the copying apparatus and then draws the paper out suddenly. Meanwhile, since, in the case of manual paper feeding, the detection of the leading edges of copy paper sheets in response to the paper insertion is arranged to be effected simultaneously with the operation of a print button during normal copying, the copying is started once the paper has been inserted into the paper feeding inlet as described above, and the copying sequence automatically proceeds even if the paper is drawn out thereafter. Accordingly, even when the paper is drawn out and thus not transported to a predetermined position, the situation is detected as a copy paper jamming, with the consequent suspension of the copying functioning. Therefore, the resumption of the copying has presented various problems such as requiring extremely complicated restarting operations, e.g., depressing a reset button after opening the cover of the copying apparatus.